Ice Dreams
by xOlOr
Summary: When Isadora Quagmire dreams of being an ice skater, only the impossible happens.
1. The Beginning

**A/N:** Never in A Series of Unfortunate Events did this happen, it's my idea and my story. I **do not** own any titles or characters.

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

The ice was like a crystal that was slippery... A wet rock... A solid sheet of glimmering snow.

This story may begin with a sentence you probably would dream of seeing, but this story is much different than that. So, I suggest you put down this book and light it on fire or ask for a refund.

It was all Isadora's dream, Isadora's dream to become a skater and accomplish things Nero thought she never could!

"Isadora Quagmire!" Nero shouted. "You get down here for breakfast! All of the other Orphan Annies are here!"

Isadora Quagmire was an orphan at Prufrock Prep who had but one dream... to figure skate. The strict Nero owned Prufrock Prep. Isadora loved to write couplets, each thing was like a mini-riddle.

"Isadora! We can't wait for your dilly-dallying!"

"Coming!" Isadora called from her room down to the dining room. She finished buttoning her dress and scurried down.

"Hurry Isadora! Sit!" Duncan whispered harshly when she reached the dining room. Duncan Quagmire was her brother, he was a very kind brother who loved to write and was brave, just like his sister.

"Now, for your unbelievably late timing, I will play my violin to you while you eat.. Breakfast will end at 10:30 AM sharp, and you will scurry to the gym like little ants. You hear?"

"Yes Ne-ro," the children echoed.

The sharp violin playing began, and Duncan whispered to Isadora,"What was up? Why were you late? You are always here on time!" Duncan sounded concerned.

"You won't believe it!" Isadora whispered back. "In the back of the closet I found this pair of ice skates!"

"Isadora, that's not worth it to be la-" Duncan did not get to finish his sentence.

"_You_ think you can sneak away with it, don't you Quagmire Twins! Don't ya!" One thing the Quagmire's hated more than anything was being called twins.

"We have another brother!" Isadora shot back. "He's just not here currently.."

"So he left ya, eh?" Nero questioned. That's where the Quagmire's left the conversation. "Well, for that, you will now be living in The Lower Rooms!"

"The Lower Rooms! _The_ Lower Rooms! Please Nero, Mr. Nero, don't put us there!"

"I will not take any more shenanigans from you two! To The Lower Rooms_ immediately_!" Nero grumbled crossly.

The Quagmire Triplets, Isadora, Duncan, and Quigley, have been orphans ever since the fire in their home. Quigley was lost, and now it's only Isadora and Duncan living in Prufrock Prep with Nero as their guardian.

"Isadora! _My _sister! You have gotten us both in deep trouble!" This was the first time Duncan had ever talked to his sister in that tone.

"I'm… I'm sorry Duncan," she stuttered. "I just thought I could do something for once. All I do is write couplets, and listen to Nero play his horrid violin day in and day out! I want to do something new! Something that will impress the world! I don't want to be an orphan." Isadora shed a tear.

"Sorry Isadora.." Duncan said calmly. "I don't want to be an orphan as much as you."

Soon enough they reached the first "Lower Room". "Here we are," Duncan said.

"It's all my… AH!" Before Isadora could finish her sentence, she looked in the room and a crab snatched her dress. "Get it off!" She cried, as if she were a helpless baby.

As you may know, crabs are an animal that usually live near the sandy waters of the beach, but the also live in some dormitories of Prufrock Prep.


	2. Greetings

**Chapter Two: Greetings**

"Get it off!" Isadora screeched once more, and Duncan hit it with a broom stick sitting in the corner. Duncan sat the broom stick down, and Isadora continued her unfinished sentence. "-fault," she finished

"Nothing is your fault," Duncan reassured his sister. "You know, one day or another we would have ended up in the Orphan Shack."

"No Duncan. It _is_ my fault. I thought that after we lost Quigley _and_ our parents out life would never be the same. And it's not! _But_ we got lucky and we got to live in luxury like some others! Then I come along and ruin it all."

"But I was the one talking to you-"

"No Duncan, I am the one who started it all. If I was on time none of this would have happened!"

A slight creek and a _THUMP_! hit Isadora's ear drum. She jumped back and grabbed her brother's hand.

"You don't have the guardian's signature, you don't get in!" They heard Nero say.

"But Mr. Poe is our guardian!" Came a soft voice.

"Not legally!" Nero teased. Then there was a slam and soon after the sound of weeping. Duncan and Isadora rushed over.

"AH!" came the soft voice again, only this time screeching a little. "GET THAT CRAB AWAY FROM ME!" She shrieked. Isadora and Duncan ran in.

"W-who are you?" Came a quivering voice.

"Acna!" Came a cry.

Now, many of you, or at least most of you, have heard of the Bauldelaire children, and their miserable stories. The stories of treachery and woe that you must be insane to buy such a book. Well, this is one of them, and this story should be chucked out of the window like that scary story you read last week.

"I'm Isadora... and this is Duncan. Isadora and Duncan Quagmire," Isadora introduced.

"I would be Violet Bauldelaire," Violet said and straightened up. "This here is Sunny."

"Oopna," Sunny said, a little quivering from the crying.

"And this is Klaus, my brother." Duncan nodded as a sign of greeting.

"Welcome to Prufrock Prep, you'll just love it here," Duncan said sarcastically.


	3. Dreams Start Somewhere

**Chapter Three: Dreams Start Somewhere**

"Humph," Sunny muttered. Violet and Klaus were quick to translate. "Sunny is trying to say that we wish we weren't here."

"Oh.. I see.. Well, we wish we weren't here too. Come on Isadora," Duncan said and began to walk away.

"No, no!" Violet cried after him. "We mean we wish we weren't living in this worn-out shack!"

Isadora grabbed Duncan's sleeve before he walked away. "Of course."

"Well… Tell us about yourselves," Klaus said.

"I'm Duncan, as you know," Duncan said. "We used to live in that bi-ig building on the right," he said, continuing the 'i' in 'big'. "Until today, when my sis-" he stopped when he saw Isadora walking away.

"Um.. Yes, I see," Violet said. "We have been to many homes in the past, being chased by a cruel man named Count Olaf.. Let's see… This is our sixth home?" Violet pondered.

"Never mind that," Klaus said, he felt the conversation dimming, "We would be in those nice little homes over there too, if Mr. Nero-"

Isadora turned around to face Klaus. "You can call him- I'm sorry, I interrupted you…" Isadora said blushing, and started to walk back to them.

"Please continue," Klaus urged.

Isadora nodded. "You may call him Nero."

"Of course," Klaus said. "Well, _Nero_ said we had to have a parent signature to get in one of those little houses, and our guardian is Mr. Poe, and he is not our parent."

"How dreadful!" Isadora shrieked.

Now, you can probably see Isadora and Klaus are the only people continuing this conversation, at least until Sunny said, "Oobnack!" Which probably meant something like, "Please stop Klaus!" And Klaus did.

"I dream of becoming an ice skater," Isadora blurted out from no where, and that is basically where this story _really _begins.


End file.
